


at the end of the day

by estrella30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	at the end of the day

Well. This was _supposed_ to be five connected drabbles, but. The last one kind of wandered off and that one alone is actually longer than the first four combined.

SIGH.

So. I dont know. It's jsqaured. That's all I got *g*

Thank you to [](http://maygra.livejournal.com/profile)[**maygra**](http://maygra.livejournal.com/) for the fast beta! Also, GIP to the power of GIP to [](http://daughtershade.livejournal.com/profile)[**daughtershade**](http://daughtershade.livejournal.com/) for the new _nrrrrrrrrrrgh_ -worthy icon!

 

 **Title** \- at the end of the day  
 **Pairing** \- JA/JP  
 **Rating** \- no porn! sorry! just boys in love with other boys!  
 **Size** \- 850 words or so

 

 

_**at the end of the day** _

 

There's a new girl on set when Jensen gets there in the morning. She's blonde and pretty, wearing jeans and a thick coat buttoned up to her neck.

Jared walks over and kisses her cheek. It's obvious they know each other in the familiar way she smiles at him, at the easy curl of his arm around her as they walk away.

Jensen doesn't know her name or what she's doing there. He doesn't know how Jared knows her. He doesn't know why his stomach twists as he watches them talk and laugh.

(Well, maybe that last part's a lie.)

*

The day's script is heavy in Jen's hands. He flips through the pages, then goes to get Jared so they can run lines together.

He finds him in the buffet tent with a bagel in one hand and a banana in the other. Jen opens his mouth to make a joke - sometimes Jared almost makes it too easy - but says nothing when he spots the girl at Jared's side.

She smiles up at him. Jared leans in close and whatever he whispers has her laughing, bright and cheerful.

When Jared smiles back at her Jensen turns and walks away.

*

Jensen leans back in his chair and stares down at the tiny screen as his Miata inches up closer to the back of Jared's RX-7. He thumbs the gas just as Jared laughs from the chair next to him, his car zig-zagging up ahead in the game.

"You're on my ass again," Jared warns.

"You wish," Jensen answers with a smirk.

Jared laughs sharply. "What about her?" he asks. Jen sees him nod toward the girl standing over by the camera crew. "You wanna be on her ass?"

Jensen says nothing as he plows the Miata into the RX-7's trunk.

*

It's raining again. Just a light mist and Jensen thinks that maybe that's just Vancouver's default weather setting. The sky is six shades of gray. He curls his fingers into his palms, his skin cold and damp.

"You ready to do this?" Jared asks, coming up along Jen's side. He's nodding toward the dock Jen has to toss himself off of, over and over again, for the afternoon's shoot.

Jen's about to say yeah, sure, he's ready, when the girl crosses a few feet in front of them.

"She's great, isn't she?" Jared asks.

Jen forces a smile. "You bet."

*

After eight and almost time to go home. Jensen stuffs a few shirts into his bag and turns to shut the lights off when there's a quick knock and then Jared poking his head into Jen's trailer.

"You busy?"

"No, just…" Jen waves a hand. "Getting ready to go."

Jared walks in and sits on the arm of Jen's couch. "So, I was talking to my friend," Jared says, and something about his tone, the way he sounds so uncertain has Jensen watching him carefully. "You know, the girl from today?" he clarifies. Jen nods his head. "Because I knew her a while back, years ago. She worked on another show with me too. She does lighting and stuff for the network, I'm surprised you don't know her."

He's talking quicker now, more like what Jen's used to. His hands slice the air as he speaks; his hair falls over his forehead, across his eyes.

Jared looks at him then, his lips parted, eyes clear and bright. "Anyway, she said I was being stupid and I should just ask you, so…"

Jen drops his bag to the floor. "Ask me what?"

A blush colors Jared's cheeks and he ducks his head. Plays with his hands in his lap.

"Jared," Jen starts.

"You wanna go out later?" Jared says quickly, the words tumbling fast, one after the other.

Jen laughs. "Sure, dude. Just - whatever you want to do, I don't care. We can go to-"

"No." Jared stands up and walks so close Jen can feel the heat from his body. He touches Jen's skin - just over the back of his hand and curls his fingers gently around his wrist. "Do you want to go out later, Jensen," Jared says slowly.

Jensen feels his breath stutter and catch. Jared's watching him with an expression he's never seen. He swallows hard. "Oh," he finally manages to get out. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do."

Jared's smile is wide and bright, and he flips Jen's hand over and lightly drags his fingers across the palm of Jen's hand. He can feel the touch across his skin, up his arm. His fingers flex and close around Jared's hand involuntarily. Jared's hand is bigger than his, but not by much.

"Well, all right," Jared drawls, his voice smooth and quiet.

Jensen feels himself smile a little. "Yeah."

Jared pulls him closer. Jen feels like he's stuck to the floor, unable to move, and then Jared tugs again and he's stumbling forward, awkward and clumsy.

"Come here," Jared murmurs, and he dips his head, and brushes his lips across Jen's mouth.

Jensen feels like he can't breathe.

 

 

-end-


End file.
